


Wormtail’s Adventures

by Shadowstrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Peter Pettigrew's time with the Weasleys was filled with many tortures, especially in the form of the growing Ginny Weasley. The opportunities for him to get relief were few, but when the opportunity presented itself, he grasped it with both hands.





	1. Moonlight Nymph

Luna Lovegood was a peculiar child, having been raised by her mother to love experimenting and by her father to have an open mind. As such, she held world views far different from those of most other wizards and witches. She would often be outside of her home at night, dancing and singing near the ponds and woods, going wherever her curiosity took her. 

She had confided her nocturnal wanderings to her only friend, Ginny Weasley, who herself was busy during the night, practicing her flying skills. The knowledge was also known by Peter Pettigrew, who had been close by, masquerading as he had for the last few years as the Weasleys’ pet rat. 

The years with the Weasleys had been, to a significant degree, complete torture. Defenceless in his rat form, he was a frequent victim of pranks and malicious attacks by the Weasley children and their mother. It was only his fear of the remaining Death Eaters that had escaped imprisonment that kept him from leaving, as the Weasley home was the perfect hiding spot. If anything changes, like Death Eaters escaping, these former members of the Order of the Phoenix would surely be some of the first to know.

He could sometimes exact his revenge, hexing the brats as they slept, his actions often resulting in massive fights between the Weasley children. This form of release had kept him sane, enabled him to soak up the abuse that he suffered. But a new form of torture had appeared, in the form of the only Weasley girl, who grew ever more beautiful with each passing year.

She was a proper cock tease, not at all worried about undressing in front of the family rat. All innocence as she flashed him with her young skin, flat chest and small nipples, bending over to show him her tight ass and slit. At other times she would traipse about, her worn and far too small panties tantalisingly moulded to her ass and nether lips. It was pure agony, Peter unable to satisfy his lust, lest his cover be blown. Taking her with magic would be easy enough, but in a house with so many wizards, it was too great a risk to take, as there were almost always someone watching her or monitoring her with a spell. 

But the information that Ginny’s friend had shared with her had given him the beginnings of an idea. The Lovegoods did not live far from the Weasleys and if she was inclined to wander at night, Peter could possibly give himself the necessary release.

*

Moving swiftly, Peter neared his new hunting ground, Percy’s wand in his hand, enjoying the irony of using the wand of the most law abiding of the Weasleys for highly illegal acts. Peter was a short man, dressed in dark clothes that would have fallen to pieces by now if not for magic, his body carrying extra weight from Molly’s generous feeding. His eyes were small and watery, anxiously darting around, his hair a dull brown, a pointed nose and grubby skin contributing to his image as a rat.

Hearing the distinct voice of a little girl, her singing clearly transmitted through the still night air, he slowed his pace and moved from shadow to shadow, avoiding the moon’s light. Spying through the trees, he beheld the sight of Luna twirling around in a clearing, singing in a language he did not understand. Her silvery blond hair swayed as she twirled, her white dress flaring alluringly, revealing the span of her skinny legs as her bare feet swept through the grass.

Non-verbally, Peter cast a spell and made sure that there was no-one else in the vicinity. Anxiety and arousal made a potent cocktail in his blood, his heart racing as he gave quick sharp breaths. It wouldn’t take Luna long to notice, so he decided to act. “Imperio,” he whispered, aiming the borrowed wand at the twirling girl.

The spell itself was invisible, but Peter knew it had taken hold of her when she came to a sudden stop. Moving quickly with the wand aimed at her, Peter cast a Silencing Charm on her as he came out from behind the trees and moved until he was standing in front of her. Her silvery eyes had a dreamlike quality, enhanced by the calming effect of the spell, her lips resting in a content smile.

Being ever anxious, Peter transmitted his orders non-verbally, using the link that the spell had established with her mind. Following his command, the girl used her small hands to pull the dress’s straps off of her shoulders and then to pull the dress down until it pooled at her feet, revealing that she had worn nothing beneath the dress. 

Peter felt his penis fully engorge with blood as he beheld the nymph in front of him. The pale moonlight enhanced the otherworldly effect of her silvery eyes and her pale unblemished skin. A childhood of dancing and running had burned away her baby fat, leaving her body thin with some definition in her thighs and her flat stomach. Small light pink nipples adorned her completely flat chest. Her puffy vulva was hairless and immature, split by an enticing slit.

It was almost more than he could take. Following his commands, Luna moved towards him and dropped to her knees, her hands reaching up to the elastic band of his trousers. As she pulled his trousers down, she was bumped in the face by his aroused penis as it escaped the confines of his trousers. Directed by Peter, Luna wrapped her small hands around his short penis and started to stroke the shaft along its length, wiping the drooling purple head with her soft cheeks, leaving trails of fluid behind on her skin. Luna took the tip of his prick into her hot wet mouth. Peter groaned at the sensation as she licked around his cock’s head with her agile tongue, shivering as she started to suck, the resulting vacuum making his pleasure spike. Commanding her to again stroke his shaft, he started thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, forcing her jaws wide open. But the sensations were too strong and it had been too long since he last came, so the orgasm washed over him despite his attempts at control. Biting his fist to keep from screaming in ecstasy, he flooded her young mouth with copious amounts of his bitter semen. Her eyes filled with tears as she attempted to swallow the bitter fluid, her stomach churning and her face scrunching up at the rotten taste. 

The orgasm tore through Peter, nearly making his knees buckle as the ecstasy overwhelmed him. Making Luna release his penis, he took a moment to compose himself, watching with a grin as some of his semen spilled from the corners of her lips, dripping down to land on her chest. His anxiety returned in full force, so he again made sure that they were alone with a spell. He knew that he would need some time to recover, but his anxiety would not allow him to take his sweet time. If everything went well, he could always come back and claim more pleasure. Having a young sex puppet was not worth endangering his continued survival, so he needed to get on with it.

But he could have a quick bit of fun, helping himself to get ready again. Seeing how much she had enjoyed the taste of his cum, he decided to give her an even better taste. Turning around, he made Luna spread his hairy buttocks open and move her head against his ass, reaching out with her tongue to give his brown anus a few lingering strokes. He further shivered in delight as she speared her wet tongue into his bowels, grinning at the face he imagined she must be making at the filthy taste. Following his directions, her small warm hands rubbed and fondled his hairy scrotum; the twin assaults soon causing his penis to again begin to stiffen.

Having her move away from him, he turned around and made two quick flicks with the wand, using magic to assist his prick in reaching a fully aroused state again and causing the girl’s sex to start to lubricate itself. He commanded Luna to assume the position that he believed all women should be in and that he wished to put the Weasley cock tease into; on her knees, her face against the ground, her tight ass in the air, cunt spread open. Licking his lips, he gazed into her bright pink flower, her clit hidden beneath its hood, her vagina guarded by her glistening hymen, lubricating fluids spilling down her thighs, her pink anus winking from between two firm boyish cheeks.

Without further ado, he settled in behind her, his stiff penis nestling against her vaginal entrance. Gripping her silky soft shoulder with his left hand, wand gripped in his right, he forced his cock against her hymen, tearing through it as he increased the pressure, causing him to cry out as he deflowered the child. As expected, her immature cunt was like a vice around him, but combined with the heat of her vagina, the pleasure thundered through him as he sawed in and out of her channel, droplets of her virgin blood spilling down her legs.

The wet slapping sound of connecting flesh filled the air as Peter fucked his puppet, slamming into her hips with force. A thin layer of sweat soon covered their skins, pleasure growing in both of them as Peter sought his release. The pleasure grew into a blazing fire as her velvet walls convulsed around his cock, milking the invading organ. Viciously slamming into her, he groaned as he felt the wave ready to crash over him.

With a resolute thrust of his hips, he buried his penis in her stretched cunt, lightning spreading through his nerves as he ejaculated his baby batter into her unripe womb, his puppet silently gasping at the warmth flowing into her belly.

Exhausted, he slipped out of her, watching his semen and her blood dripping out of her no longer virgin cunt. It wouldn’t be difficult to wipe her memory, but the physical aftermath of her deflowering might draw undue attention, so Peter needed to come up with a plan. Looking around, his eyes found a suitable tree. Using Percy’s wand to modify the tree, Peter creating a short and rounded branch that originated from the base of the tree. With a different spell he levitated some rocks over to the branch, positioning them in front in such a way that they formed a tripping hazard.

Utilising the same flair for creating complex situations that had gotten that bastard Black arrested for the murder of the Potters, he made Luna stand up and walk to his creation, having her dip her fingers in the residue dripping from her snatch and smearing the mixture onto the branch. 

With another flick of the wand, he removed all of the sweat, blood and semen from Luna, emptying even her womb, leaving only her torn hymen and her well fucked cunt as evidence of the night’s activities. He commanded her to redress, move to and squat over the enchanted branch, slip the rounded end into her deflowered vagina and then to move to a sitting position, her sex impaled on the branch. 

It was possible to fix the anatomical changes, but it would take far too long with only spells and having her except the loss of her virginity would make it easier to clean up after any further adventures that he may have with her. The final touches to his plan were to erase her memory of the night’s events, a blank appearing in her memory from shortly after she started twirling. He also put her to sleep with a weak spell, giving him enough time to get away safely.

Removing the Imperius Curse, he started his journey back to the Weasleys, hoping that the opportunity would soon present itself for him to get a taste of young Ginny.

END


	2. Like Daughter, Like Mother

Luna and Ginny sat on the soft grass at the rim of the Weasley pond, far enough from the rest of the Weasleys to have some privacy, but close enough that Molly could easily keep an eye on them. As usual when Luna was visiting, the girls were playing outside, enjoying the fresh air and keeping their distance from Ginny’s brothers, who always delighted in teasing them, especially due to some of Luna’ peculiar beliefs.

Luna wore a dress made of a silvery material while Ginny wore a peach coloured one, their bare feet dipped into the cool water of the pond. The sort of rough-housing that Ginny did with her brothers made dresses impractical, not least because her brothers would often find themselves in direct contact with her panty-clad crotch, so she only wore them on special occasions like this. 

“Something magical happened last week,” said Luna with a soft smile on her face, looking out over the water of the pond.

“What happened?” asked Ginny, turning her face towards her friend.

“I was outside under the stars when I became a woman...” said Luna.

“Huh?” asked Ginny, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Luna’s strange statement.

“I was dancing outside when I must have tripped... I fell onto a branch and it went inside...” recalled Luna, still smiling.

“Inside where?” asked Ginny, her light brown eyes wide with concern.

Turning to her friend, Luna answered with a shy smile: “My special place.”

If possible, Ginny’s eyes opened wider at the revelation. “But didn’t that hurt?”

“I only remember dancing and then waking up with the branch... there. It was a funny branch, nice and round, but when I woke up I couldn’t make a sound. So I went to my mum and told her what had happened and she said that I probably made myself silent with magic due to the pain of losing the special part that protected my special place, which is also why I don’t remember much.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. But why does that make you a woman?” 

“Mum said that when you lose the special part that protects your special place, you become a woman and she said that it was a gift from the forest nymphs.”

“My mum never said anything like that when I lost mine...” grumbled Ginny softly.

This time Luna’s silvery eyes widened. “When did you lose yours?”

Ginny giggled as she remembered. “Charlie was teaching me to ride a broom when I crashed into the ground. The broom came up very hard against my privates and then I felt something wet inside my pants. I started to cry and when Charlie saw the stains he rushed me to mum. She was so furious... Poor Charlie, he couldn’t sit for two days... Mum said that it wasn’t serious; I had just lost something I would have lost later in life... And then mum gave me chocolate...”

Luna joined her friend in giggling at the fate of poor Charlie. “Speaking of chocolate, I think mum has some. Let’s go get some.” Luna nodded at Ginny’s suggestion and soon the friends were off racing towards the Burrow, bright red and silvery blonde hair trailing as they ran. 

*

It had been a trying week for Peter. It was only the morning after his delightful adventure with the young Luna Lovegood when he had recalled to his horror that he had never dispelled the Silencing Charm. The whole illusion that he had constructed to explain away Luna’ deflowering was certain to fall apart once her family noticed that she had been charmed.

So he had hidden as best as he could, fearful that at any moment the Aurors would storm the Burrow, hunting the young girl’s rapist. When he learned that the young girl was coming to visit Ginny, he had been caught in a mental struggle between his cowardice and his curiosity. In the end, he had thought it better to see if he could learn anything, even if it was just the confirmation that the Lovegoods knew that their daughter had been attacked.

Spying on their conversation from his hiding spot nearby, he had been relieved to hear that the Lovegoods suspected no foul play, even writing his blunder off as subconscious wandless magic. This meant that it would be possible to play with his puppet again, but Peter knew that he would have to plan better. Relying on luck was a dangerous business, as Potter had found out that night.

*

The next week was spent by Peter practicing the Memory Modification Charm on the Weasley brats. It was advanced magic, the sort that no-one would ever have expected him to be able to do. His whole life people had looked down on him, mocking him as a weak wizard, even his supposed friends. Certainly, when he was put under pressure, Peter tended to fail spectacularly. But when he was free of pressure, or faced with mortal danger, Peter was able to do magic better than most, a lesson that Black had learnt with dire consequences.

Over the course of the week he worked cautiously, modifying the memories of Ron and Percy. He judged these particular Weasleys to be the easiest, as Ron was not smart enough to notice any changes and Percy wouldn’t believe that he could remember things inaccurately. The devil twins were too much of a wild card, the cock-tease would be too much of a distraction and Charlie and his parents could possibly pick up any magical changes to their own memories. It would have been risky to try this while Bill was still around, as he was far too observant for Peter’s liking, but luckily he had moved out.

Peter started with small things, such as the location of Percy’s books and Ron’s chess set. It had been satisfying to see the twins attack Ron after the boy had become convinced that his chess set was in their room. Of course, seeing Molly punish the twins thereafter was even more fun.

Soon Peter made bigger modifications, resulting in Ron being mystified about the presence of the gnomes in the garden, as he remembered them all being killed in a storm. Percy was also befuddled by Charlie playing Quidditch, as he was certain that the sport had been banned.

After these successes, Peter deemed himself proficient enough with the charm, even if he had not really tested it on a difficult target. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve in case the charm failed, so he reasoned that he should be able to handle any unfortunate situations that could potentially arise.

*

Luna had not been in the clearing like last time, so Peter was forced to search for her, the anticipation of fucking her that had built up over the last few weeks overruling his natural cowardice. He soon found the stream that he had heard the girl mention as another place where she liked to play. Moving cautiously behind the trees that lined its bank, he followed the stream’s winding path. 

Hearing the giggle of a young girl, he crept nearer to the stream through the thicket of trees, soon observing two figures swimming in the water under the soft moonlight. One he clearly identified as Luna, the colour of her hair and the beauty of her face engraved into his mind from his last adventure. The second figure looked like an older version of the young girl and was presumably her mother, but Peter didn’t know enough about her family to be sure. He also wasn’t sure, but it seemed that both of them were topless, only pale skin visible through the dark water.

The second person complicated the situation. Maintaining an Imperius Curse on two people at the same time required great power and skill. Peter had never tried to do so, so he had no way of knowing whether he could succeed and he was not about to risk it. On the other hand, subduing Luna’s companion with magic carried the risk of the person overwhelming the jinxes with their innate magic at just the wrong time. 

Seeing as he only needed the Imperius Curse for a short while, there was another possibility. While it could also go disastrously wrong, it carried fewer risks as he would be able to concentrate on maintaining the curse on only one person. Spotting two piles of clothes behind the females, he noticed that a wand was lying on one of those piles. Making up his mind, he waited for Luna to swim a short distance from her companion, her back turned away from the older female. “Imperio,” whispered Peter, aiming the wand he had again stolen from Percy at the older female.

He saw the person’s shoulders relax as the spell made contact. Mentally he transmitted his orders, waiting with baited breath as his puppet turned around and picked up the wand, a flash of bared creamy breast confirming her upper body nudity, the wand soon aimed straight at Luna’s defenceless back. Peter smiled as he saw his puppet’s mouth move, soon followed by Luna coming to a complete stop.

Having a puppet control their own puppet was risky as the original puppet master wouldn’t know what orders the first puppet was giving to the second. Peter had heard stories of Death Eaters falling due to their puppets fighting the curse enough to command their own puppets to attack the Death Eaters. In this case though, he thought it unlikely that Luna would be able to do any damage to him even if her companion managed to resist his control.

Non-verbally he ordered his puppet to put down the wand where she had found it moments previously. As soon as she did so, he Summoned the wand into his other hand. He followed this up by commanding his puppet to order her puppet to obey his every command. Next he used a spell to search for any other people close by. Finding none with the spell, he cast a wide ward that would warn him if anyone strayed to close.

“Both of you, come here,” commanded Peter, trying to keep his voice audible but still reasonably soft. As he didn’t have a direct link with Luna’s mind, it wasn’t possible for him to command her mentally. He grinned as both of them swam over to him, his plan having succeeded. “Answer all of my questions as fully and honestly as possible,” he commanded next. Turning to Luna, he asked: “Who is this?”

“This is my mother, Pandora,” answered the girl softly.

Turning to the person in question, he asked: “Is anyone else going to join you here tonight?”

“No,” she answered, her voice deeper than her daughter’s.

“Where is your husband and what is he doing?”

“He is asleep in our bed.”

“Won’t he be concerned about where you are?”

“No, I told him earlier that we were coming here.”

“Why didn’t he join you?”

“He was very tired.”

“What is so special about this place?”

“The water is cool and it is isolated enough that no-one will bother us if we want to swim in the nude.”

The more Peter interacted with the Lovegoods, the more peculiar they became. “Do you do this often?”

“Every now and then, when we feel like it.”

It seemed as if they would be undisturbed, so Peter decided it was time to have his fun. “Both of you, climb out and stand over there, next to each other,” he commanded, indicating a space to his left. His puppets climbed out, water droplets running down their bodies as they followed his orders, their nudity now quite obvious. 

Mother and daughter soon stood next to each other, their bodies completely bared to Peter’s gaze as he compared between the two. Their faces and hair colour were almost identical; the only real difference being that her mother had a shade of blue in her eyes that Luna did not possess. In all other respects though, they were quite different. Pandora was taller and curvier than her daughter; her perky breasts a modest size with nipples a shade darker than that of those that adorned Luna’s immature chest. Her hips were wider, her abdomen and limbs softer when compared withLuna’s fitter body. A trimmed nest of dark blond curls obscured her sex, contrasting deeply with Luna’s hairless vulva.

Peter had never been very interested in adult women, much in the same way as they had never been interested in him. Luna’s mother was very fuckable, but she was not the prize of the evening. Still, Peter could use her to make the evening a bit more fun.

“Pandora, pull down my trousers and give me head. Luna, lick my arsehole,” he commanded. In short order both Lovegoods were on their knees around him, Pandora pulling down his trousers with her hands and enveloping his cock in her warm moist mouth while Luna spread his hairy buttocks open and was soon attacking his anus with her small wet tongue.

Peter moaned at the incredible pleasure that the twin assaults were causing. Pandora clearly knew her way around giving head, as her nimble tongue licked his piss slit and around his purple cock head, her mouth creating a strong vacuum every now and then, her soft hands fondling his hairy scrotum with controlled pressure.

Combined with her daughter’s tonguing of his arsehole, the small organ spearing in and out of his sphincter, his orgasm was quickly building up to a crescendo of pleasure. “Don’t swallow all of my cum, keep some in your mouth,” he gasped at Pandora as a sharp jab from Luna’s tongue and her mother’s licking of his head sent him over into orgasm, Peter jamming his short ejaculating cock as deep into her mouth as he could. Strings of bitter pearly cum erupted out of his piss slit, Pandora trying her best to swallow as little as possible even as her mouth filled with the fluid and her stomach churned at the taste, her tongue still licking the invading penis. The pleasure burned through his nerves, Luna still stimulating his anus as he filled her mother’s mouth with his seed.

“Luna, stop. Pandora, release my cock,” rasped Peter, the pleasure soon dimming as exhaustion swamped him. Obediently the Lovegoods complied, giving him the chance to sink to a sitting position, his soft cock drooling fluid onto his fat thigh. “Luna, kiss your mum like your dad does. Pandora, kiss Luna like you do your husband and share the cum with her,” he commanded, grinning at the perversity as the two Lovegoods were soon locked in a passionate embrace, Pandora’s head tilted down as she let some of his semen flow into her daughter upturned mouth.

“Both of you, swallow,” Peter commanded, smirking at the disgusted faces that they made as they swallowed his bitter semen. Using a spell, he soon had his penis ready for action again. The shunting of blood flow and stimulation of nerves that the spell caused would lead to damage if used too much in too short a time period. But seeing as Luna’s mother was here, unplanned as it was, he would be a fool not to use the opportunity to manipulate the adult Lovegood in order to further his plans. This was the single best opportunity in years to get Ginny away from watchful eyes, so he needed to finish the pleasure of the night and get down to business.

“Luna, get down on all fours and spread your bum open. Pandora, get down on all fours behind Luna, lick her arse while spreading open your own arse,” directed Peter, setting the stage for the main event. Taking his place behind Pandora, he admired the older woman’s winking pink anus. He had no interest in her cunt, lovely as the deep pink flower was, the risk of impregnation being too great as even magical contraception had a nasty way of failing when those of magical ability bred. Her tight arse would do just fine as the appetiser before the main course.

Using Percy’s wand, he wrapped his cock in a thin layer of protective magic and then spread lubrication over that layer. Fully prepared, he started to force his cock through her sphincter, slowly but surely slipping in until the muscle was forced open to the extent that his prick was allowed to fully lodge in her guts. Wasting no time, he soon started aggressively thrusting his hips, her tight rectum causing pleasure to spread from his cock throughout his body. He was pretty sure that this was not the first time that she had had a rod up her arse, as the exquisite tightness of an anal virgin was missing.

Exercising his self-control, he slipped out of Pandora’s inviting rectum with a plop. “Pandora, stop and move away. When I start buggering your daughter, you can start licking my arsehole,” he ordered. Peter took his place behind Luna, almost salivating as the main course was spread open in front of him. Her cunt was a pristine pink, her small clit peeking out from its hood, her birth canal no longer obscured by her hymen. But the prize tonight was her pink starfish, so small and tight, wet with her mother’s saliva.

Using Percy’s wand, he tapped her anus, using magic to relax and lubricate her sphincter. As gently as his raging libido would let him, Peter slipped his cock into Luna’s tight little girl rectum. It was agonizing for both of them, Peter again having to resort to a Silencing Charm as she was ready to scream bloody murder as she felt her sphincter stretched to breaking point, while Peter moaned as his penis was crushed by her tight ring of muscle and intestinal walls.

The pleasure, mixed with some pain, was boosted as Pandora dutifully started to tongue his arsehole, causing him to moan ever louder. It was slow going, Luna’s tight rectum impeding him from building up speed with his thrusts, but the pleasure was quickly building to a peak, the pain that caused Luna to silently sob also causing her anus to clench even tighter. As Pandora gave a long lick of his rectal walls, he buried his cock as deep as he could in her daughter’s tight intestines, flooding them with his semen as he loudly moaned, the orgasm crashing down on him like a wave.

Enjoying the pleasure for a few moments, he slipped out of the child’s rectum, causing pearly semen to flow out of her gaping anus. “Pandora, lick my cock clean,” he commanded, his wilted penis soon aggressively cleansed by Pandora’s tongue, her face scrunching up at the filthy taste of her own and her daughter’s bowels.

Satisfied by the look of disgust on her face, Peter turned to her daughter. “Luna, turn onto your back and keep your legs spread,” he commanded. The little girl was soon on her back, tears of pain still streaming down her face, but she wasn’t sobbing anymore. Peter took his place between her spread feet and relaxed, bitter yellow urine soon raining down on the little girl from his piss slit. The acrid fluid matted her hair together, drenched her scrunched up face, flowed down her flat chest and abdomen, dripped along her puffy nether lips and joined the semen dripping out of her stretched rectum.

Satisfied, Peter pulled up his pants and started to create another illusion with Percy’s wand. He put Luna to sleep, had her mother end the curse she had been placed under, wiped away the evidence of his perverse adventure and modified her memory, creating a false narrative of her being anally pleasured by, and in turn anally pleasuring, her mother, after which they had fallen asleep. He used the pain that she had felt, morphing it into a mix of pain and pleasure, a craving for more.

Moving over to Pandora, her also put her to sleep and released the curse he had put her under. The changes to her memory were more complex, creating both a narrative of introducing her daughter to anal stimulation and being anally pleasured by her daughter, with the added detail that she had been a bit too forceful, resulting in Luna enduring some pain. He also implanted a sequence of false memories, making it seem as if inviting Ginny Weasley for a sleepover would be a wonderful idea, especially for Luna, and that any objections that Molly Weasley might raise should be worked around.

Hoping that everything would go as planned, he levitated them into position next to each other and started to go, but luckily caught himself at the last moment and dispelled the Silencing Charm he had put on Luna, cursing himself for almost slipping up again. Now he would have to wait patiently, hoping that his ambitious plan would be a success and that he would finally get the chance of a lifetime.

END


	3. Loving the Lovegoods

Emboldened by the success he had been having, Peter had gone against his cautious instincts and had sought out the Lovegood females again a few times in the next week. As tempting as using their bodies again had been, he had used these quick visits to gauge how effective his Memory Modification Charm had been. Questioning them under the Imperius Curse, he was relieved to learn that it seemed to have been a total success. Mother and daughter, while confused about where the sudden love of anal stimulation had come from, were embracing these new urges, their swimming sessions having taken on a new incestuous sexual dimension.

Peter was also glad to learn that his plan to lure Ginny to a sleepover seemed to be working. While Molly was as ever reluctant to let her little girl out of her sight, Pandora had been able to slowly wear away at her resistance. If everything progressed smoothly, Peter would be able to feast on the little cock tease’s alluring body before too long.

Of course, this development also presented certain challenges, one of which was the presence of Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna’s father. His routine, while irregular due to his work as a researcher, would almost certainly keep him at home for the proposed period of the sleepover. Although Peter could keep him Stunned or Charmed without too much trouble, modifying his memory would be a problem as Peter would need to create memories from scratch to cover an extended period and any gaps in the new narrative could destroy the whole illusion.

The presence of Ginny herself was another challenge, as it was yet another person he would need to keep under his control. His previous trick of using one person to control another wouldn’t work as the young girls didn’t possess wands or the magical ability to use the curse and he was extremely nervous about having two adults armed with wands around him. 

Last time he had been cautious, not wanting to risk too much by trying to control two people at the same time with the Imperius Curse. But he was aware of the fact that the best solution to the challenges that he faced was using the curse on everyone that would be in the house. This way he would be able to distract Xenophilius by having him do what he normally did in the course of a normal day, which would make the memory modification much easier. He would also be able to shield himself with his other puppets if he somehow lost control over one of them.

It was very risky, so he decided that he would need to do a trail run first and for this he was of the opinion that the Lovegoods would be the perfect guinea pigs. He had learnt during these quick visits, to his shock, that the Lovegoods had placed no wards on their home, rendering the residence completely open to anyone wanting to enter. He could not understand how people could be so blasé over security less than a decade after the horrors of the war, but he wasn’t about to complain as it made his life much easier. 

*

A few nights later, Peter was standing in the Lovegoods’ living room, the family asleep on their backs on the floor in front of him. After all of the other peculiarities that he had discovered about the family so far, it probably should not have surprised him that the family slept in the nude. Having accessed the house with no trouble, he had simply charmed them into a very deep sleep and had then levitated their bodies from their beds to the living room. Both of the adult Lovegoods’ wands were safely within his possession.

He had taken steps to ensure that he wouldn’t be disturbed tonight; his wards, while temporary, would keep anyone out of the residence long enough to give him ample time to flee, even though judging from what he had learnt from Pandora, the chances of him being interrupted were quite slim.

Softly flickering candlelight illuminated the nude family. As always, Luna was a mesmerising beauty, the slight movement of her tiny light pink nipples as she breathed and the inviting hairless slit between her slightly spread legs causing Peter’s lust to grow and his cock to stiffen inside his trousers. Lying next to her, Pandora’s more mature body was delightful enough, her modest breasts and darker nipples softly moving with respiration and her dark blond pubic curls offering a warm haven for his dick, but she was at best an appetiser to him. Next to her lay Xenophilius, whose tall body with its slim built, long white hair, silvery patch of pubic curls and average sized cock held no sexual interest for Peter.

Aiming Percy’s borrowed wand at the naked man, Peter released the sleeping charm and then incanted: “Imperio.” As the curse took hold, Xenophilius’s blue eyes opened while his body stayed relaxed. Non-verbally Peter ordered him to go to one of the room’s windows and stroke the glass with one finger from both hands. A pointless task, but it served its purpose as a test of Peter’s control. Satisfied that the man was doing as he had been ordered, Peter next aimed the wand at Luna, repeating the same procedure that he had done with her father. With her silvery eyes open, she did as he mentally instructed, standing up and then jumping on one leg on the same spot.

With baited breath Peter studied his puppets, wand at the ready, almost distracted by the alluring motion of the girl’s immature slit as she hopped up and down. Seeing no obvious deviation from their assigned routines, Peter changed their instructions. Xenophilius walked to another window and started to stroke the glass with all five fingers from only his left hand, while his daughter did five hops per leg, alternating legs after each set. After a few moments of this, Peter sighed in relief. So far everything was going according to plan.

But the real test was still to come. Repeating the same procedure as with her husband and daughter, he soon also had Pandora under his control, her silvery eyes with a hint of blue fully open as she moved to carry out his mental commands. Standing at the window where her husband had been at first, she started to do repetitions of bending forwards at the waist and then straightening her back again.

Peter was almost giddy with pleasure, his plan working flawlessly as he watched the Lovegoods follow his commands with total obedience. But he couldn’t relax just yet. Taking a few moments to collect himself, focusing on the magic that linked their minds to his, he gave an order to all three simultaneously. If he could manage this, then he almost certainly would be able to manage during the sleepover.

Time seemed to slow down dramatically as he anxiously waited, watching as all three Lovegoods moved their right arms and with three resounding smacks, slapped their right buttock with their open palms, all without interrupting their assigned routines. He was very impressed by the athletic ability shown by Luna, who had managed to perfectly land her palm on her tight ass cheek even as she hopped up and down.

Peter smiled, his watery eyes brimming with satisfaction, the intoxicating feeling of absolute control flooding his soul. It was to make his puppets dance to his tune.

*

Peter stood naked, having used a spell to remove his clothes, as for the first time during his adventures he felt relatively secure with his wards in place. The Lovegoods’ wands were safely hidden behind a ward in another room, leaving him with the only available wand. His puppets stood motionless, their bodies left defenceless with their minds under his control.

Deciding to start the evening’s activities, he gave them their commands. Sweet young Luna lied down on her back, spreading open her slim legs and then using her small hands to open her immature flower, the light pink insides and her winking starfish below briefly visible to Peter before her father’s white haired head blocked his view, the girl gasping as she felt her father’s tongue lathering her sex with long soft strokes, Peter having decided that it was only proper of a father to prepare his daughter for her fucking.

Meanwhile, Pandora had gotten to her knees in front of Peter and has taken his flaccid short penis into her invitingly warm and moist mouth, her soft hands busy fondling his hairy testicles. As before he enjoyed her oral skills, her agile tongue stroking around his purple head and assaulting his fraenulum, her cheeks collapsing inwards as she created a strong vacuum in her efforts to pleasure him. He moaned with delight, even as his eyes were locked onto Luna’s small body which was arching in bliss as her father licked her cunt, forcing her body ever closer to orgasm.

The beautiful vision before his eyes and the pleasure from his cock was also bringing him closer to his release, but he was determined to deposit his seed inside a more fitting orifice. Having Pandora move away from his cock and testicles, he made his way over to the little girl, his aching prick bobbing with his pulse. Denying Luna her orgasm as he made her father move away with a mental command to keep himself busy with his research, he non-verbally commanded the girl to assume his favourite position. As she got onto her flat chest and knees, her hands reaching back to spread open her tight labia in complete submission, he settled behind her on his knees, rubbing his penis against her soft thighs and spread lips, leaving trails of clear fluid behind.

Taking hold of her boyish hips, even if it was a bit awkward with his right hand still holding Percy’s wand, he forced his penis in between her spread nether lips, drawing a moan from his throat and a gasp form her mouth. As was to be expected, she was deliciously tight, even though she was no longer a virgin, with Peter having to gradually force his cock ever further up her birth channel, her walls milking him with his every movement. Her father’s ministrations had done wonders for the girl, as the pleasure form before and Peter’s further commands had turned her into an active participant, her hips slamming back against his as she fucked herself on the invading shaft, seeking the orgasm she had been denied, her clit throbbing with need.

Wanting to take things up a notch, Peter had Pandora take her place behind him, her hands spreading open his hairy buttocks to grant her tongue access to his arsehole. He started to moan ever louder as her nimble taste organ speared in and out of his backdoor, the tip making his nerves burn with pleasure as she licked his rectal walls, her obedience total even as the foul taste made her face scrunch up. 

The twin assaults were driving him ever closer to his release, but as he needed to maintain focus on the three connections with which he controlled his puppets, he was unable to stop some of his pleasure filtering through the connection, which in turn caused his puppets’ pleasure to spike. Luna’s inner walls clenched around his cock as her own moans got louder, while Pandora’s thighs started to become covered in her own arousal and her husband’s cock grew stiff as he sat on the chair, even while he was so focused on his research as per Peter’s commands that he was completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

Burying himself to the hilt inside of the girl, Peter moaned in ecstasy as the orgasm broke over him like a wave, drowning him in pleasure as his cock jerked again and again inside of the immature vagina, Luna’s unripe uterus soon flooded with another helping of his baby batter. Luckily for her, the pleasure she had gotten through the connection had been enough to make her own orgasm crash over her, her mouth opened in a wordless cry as she felt the warmth flooding her insides.

*

Peter sat relaxed on a chair, his groin sticky with fluids as he waited for his penis to recover from the intense fucking. On the other side of the room sat Xenophilius, busy writing notes as he read through stacks of books and papers, his mind completely focused on his research. Between the two men lay the Lovegood females, their nude forms writhing in pleasure as they engaged in incestuous lesbian cunnilingus and anal stimulation, under Peter’s mental direction.

Pandora lay on her back, her modest breasts squeezed against her torso by her daughter’s lithe body which lay on top of them. Luna held her mother’s furred labia open with the fingers from one hand, the girl’s tongue agilely licking the mature cunt and erect clit as she speared a finger from her other hand in and out of the older woman’s pink anus. These activities were mirrored by her mother, with Luna’s hairless petals held open by her mother so that the older woman’s tongue could lather her daughter’s immature sex and tiny clit with saliva while the girl’s tight sphincter was intermittently forced opened by a digit being shoved in to the knuckle. As Luna’s womb had been filled with a creamy stuffing, every now and then Pandora got a taste of Peter’s bitter semen while she was pleasuring her daughter. 

As erotic as watching mother and daughter fuck each other was, Peter’s eyes were locked onto the girl’s pink rosette as it was fingered by her mother. A fine layer of sweat was forming on their smooth skins as they fingered and licked each other towards the heights of ecstasy; their moans, while muffled as they ate each other out, increasing in volume as their pleasure spiked. 

Feeling his penis start to stiffen again, his desire for the girl’s tight rectum making his nerves tingle, Peter stood up from the chair and moved towards the girl. As he went, he used Percy’s wand to coat his cock with a thin layer of magic, protecting it in preparation for anal penetration. Pandora responded to his mental command and removed her finger from her little girl’s rectum, leaving the pink ring of muscle invitingly spread. Sinking to his knees behind Luna, he immediately forced his purple cockhead through the ring of muscle, making the girl groan with discomfort and him with pleasure.

Her tight rectum forced him to take his time in filling it with his penis, but while the pressure on his invading shaft was still exquisite, it wasn’t as constricting as it had been when he had last taken her arse. It seemed that his ploy at introducing the mother and daughter to anal stimulation had proven fruitful in ways he hadn’t anticipated, as he was now better able to bugger the girl and, while she was still in discomfort, she was feeling some pleasure from her anus being so grossly defiled, especially as her mother still continued to pleasure her immature cunt and clit.

As the mother-daughter duo continued their incestuous sapphic performance their moans were dampened as they buried their faces in each other’s twats, but Peter had a better use in mind for Pandora’s tongue. Obeying his mental commands, the woman started to lick his hairy scrotum as he buggered her little girl, her tongue replaced by a digit sawing in and out of the girl’s cunt.

Moaning as pleasure once again started to dance up his nerves like a spreading wildfire, Peter sped up the motion of his hips, his aching cock resolutely filling the little girl’s guts. Like the females, his skin was starting to become covered in a fine sheen of sweat, while his mounting pleasure was again filtering through the three open mental connections that he maintained.

Luna was the first to come undone, her cunt clenching down on her mother’s finger and her anus constricting around Peter’s invading shaft as the orgasm tore through her body, setting her nerves alight and making her scream her moan into her mother’s sex. The added tightness around his cock tipped him over into orgasm, stream after stream of ejaculate flooding the girl’s bowels as he let his own orgasmic moans rip, his soul basking in the exquisite pleasure that fucking the little girl had created. Pandora was the last to orgasm, her daughter’s oral ministrations combined with the pleasure radiating from Peter’s mind enough to make her own nerves dance with fire as the pleasure rampaged through her body, her moans filling the air unhindered.

Slipping out of the little girl, leaving her anus gaping with small streams of pearly semen leaking out of her bowels, Peter had Luna roll off of her mother, her exhausted drenched nude body coming to a rest next to Pandora. Feeling the familiar urge starting in his bladder, he relaxed and grinned as the acrid stream of his urine burst from his urethra and arched onto the girl’s skin. Directing the stream with one hand on his wilted penis, he made sure to baptise her slit, light pink nipples and silvery blond hair with his piss, delighting in how powerful the degrading act made him feel.

Feeling that Xenophilius might also have a full bladder after working so hard, he made the man leave his work and walk over to his wife. With Peter’s commands keeping her relaxed, said wife offered no resistance as her husband aimed his flaccid prick at her body and soon drenched her with his piss, leaving her in a similar state to that of her daughter. 

Becoming aware of how dry his throat was, Peter conjured a glass of water for himself. Sighing in relief after he had consumed the liquid, he thought that his puppets may also be quite thirsty. Some of them might also be struggling with full bladders, so he thought he would kill two birds with one stone.

Settling back on the chair, he conjured a glass for each of the Lovegood females, giggling as they followed his mental commands and squatted over the created objects, soon filling them with the arching streams of piss that erupted from above their cunts. When they had filled their glasses, they exchanged them with each other and were soon chugging down the bitter fluid, their faces scrunching up at the taste as their stomachs churned. Meanwhile, under Peter’s mental direction, Xenophilius laid down at his daughter’s spread feet and waited as Luna moved to a squatting position over his face. Carrying out his instructions, he started to force his tongue as deeply as he could into her defiled cunt and arsehole, thirsty for the bitter semen that Peter had deposited inside.

Laughing uproariously at the perverse show his puppets were putting on, Peter was left quite content. 

*

Leaving the Lovegood residence, Peter made his way back to the Burrow. He had left the Lovegoods where he had found them, deeply asleep with their memories modified; their bodies cleansed and refreshed with magic, even their wands had been returned to them. As Xenophilius had been such a sporting chap tonight, he had left Pandora with an increased sexual drive and decreased inhibitions. Nothing too drastic, but he thought old Xeno might enjoy it. For his favourite pair of incestuous lesbians, he had left a memory of them deciding to indulge in vaginal stimulation, which should cover why Luna would have a sore cunt in the morning.

Purely out of interest, he had looked at what Xenophilius had been researching while he was satisfying himself with his daughter’s tight holes. It was strange stuff, some nonsense about Heliopaths and a Crumpled... something. Shaking his head at how ever more peculiar the Lovegoods became as he spent further time with them, he hastened his pace, his soul hungering to fuck little Ginny every way he could.

END


	4. Ginny

Leaping out of Ginny’s overnight bag, Scabbers the Rat hit the ground of the Luna’s room running and made his way up the stairs with a blistering pace. Transforming back into his human form, Peter snatched Pandora’s wand off of the table outside her husband’s study. She had placed her wand there a few minutes ago, completely oblivious to the act as she had obeyed the instructions Peter had planted inside of her subconscious. 

Entering the study, he swiftly put Xenophilius under the Imperius Curse before the man had time to turn around in his chair. Peter commanded Luna’s father to continue with his ‘work’ and to stay inside of his study, as well as to remain oblivious of anything happening outside of it. Peter also made sure to relieve the man of his wand. 

Leaving Xenophilius’s study armed with both wands, Peter used Pandora’s wand to put a Silencing Charm on his shoes and a Disillusionment Charm on himself. Moving down the stairs, he entered the Lovegoods’ kitchen and also put Pandora under the Imperius Curse while she was busy looking through the window. Giving her instructions similar to those that he had given to her husband, Peter ensured that she would stay in the house and continue with her duties, oblivious to anything happening outside.

Moving towards the fireplace, Peter used his borrowed wand to raise a few wards over it. He did the same with the front door. It would be enough to give a chance to escape if something went wrong. Thinking about how paranoid Molly was about her children, he went back to the kitchen and gave Pandora extra instructions. If Molly called, by whatever means, Pandora would assure her that everything was alright. In the unlikely case that she came for a visit, Pandora would delay her as much as she could. Peter would be able to sense Molly’s presence through the mental link that he had with Pandora through the curse, enabling him to act as would be needed.

Leaving the kitchen, Peter entered the sprawling grounds that surrounded the isolated Lovegood residence. Moving in the direction of the girlish giggles that he heard, Peter soon saw his prey. Luna was twirling around in circles, causing her long silvery blond hair to swish through the air. As she moved, the skirt of her cream coloured dress rode up, revealing her smooth pale thighs. Next to her stood Ginny...

Ginny...

Cock tease...

Slut...

Baby cunt...

Ginny...

Looking at her standing there with her long dark red hair, her o so fuckable tight body wrapped in a white dress with a pattern of purple flowers, Peter licked his lips. Her entire life she had been protected from him, even as she flaunted herself, enticing him to sink his hard cock into her baby holes. But today she had run out of luck, today he was going to fuck her raw. He would make her squeal as he jammed himself into her tight whore body, he would make her cry as he defiled her cunt. Today the little Weasley princess would know her place... 

The mere thought that he would finally be able to ravage the little cunt was making his boiling blood fill his hardening penis. He knew that at this rate he would blow before he even got her naked, which would be a pathetic waste of his spunk. With no subtlety at all, her rapidly slashed Pandora’s wand through the air, hitting first Ginny and then her friend with Stunning Spells. 

As he strode towards his prize, he cancelled the charms that he had previously put on himself. With another slash of the borrowed wand, he was left naked, his short throbbing cock bobbing in the air. His lust for the youngest Weasley was so strong that he spared Luna no further thought as he finally reached the unconscious girls. “Rennervate!” he barked, Pandora’s wand aimed at Ginny’s back

She started to move as Peter hit her with a second spell: “Imperio!” As he had suspected, Ginny fought against the curse with far more power than any of the Lovegoods. But his practice over the last few weeks, combined with the lust boiling his blood, allowed him to overpower her. Although it had taken weeks of preparation, Ginny Weasley was finally his to defile.

Unfortunately, the years of accumulated lust was flooding his mind, making it difficult for him to think straight. Fortunately, his subconscious knew exactly what it wanted and as such Ginny’s young mind was soon flooded with elaborate instructions through the mental link.

Standing up and turning around to face him, the young redhead greeted him politely with a: “Hello, Master Peter.” The innocence in her light brown eyes made his cock twitch.

Moving her small hands downwards, she lifted the hem of her dress, revealing first her skinny pale thighs and then a pair of pink panties, adorned with bows, moulded around the shape of her immature sex. “I’m a nasty slut who needs to be fucked.” Hearing the filthy words said in her girlish voice and seeing a wicked light glinting in those eyes made pre-cum flow out of his urethra. 

Responding to his subconscious desires, Ginny completely removed her dress. Her skinny flat chest with its adorable tiny cherry pink nipples was revealed, as was her tight abdomen. Moving her hands down to her panties, she hooked her thumbs below the waistband. “Do you want to see my baby cunt, Master Peter?” she asked seductively.

It was almost too much for him, but by some miracle he managed to not orgasm right there and then. Although she was totally under his control and acting out his subconscious fantasy, he found himself nodding fervently in response. Giving a smile of seductive wickedness, Ginny laid down on the grass and flexed her hips, raising her straight legs into the air. As Peter watched with his small watery eyes darkened with lust, she started to remove her panties, revealing the smooth pale cheeks of her tight boyish ass. He barely got a glance at her tight nether lips before she flexed her knees, finally getting rid of her panties. 

A roar was building in his ears, a storm growing in his mind as he watched her spread her thighs apart, finally baring her tight cunt to his eyes. Spreading her puffy hairless petals apart with the fingers of one hand, she allowed Peter to see into the inner pink of her sex, with her tiny clit still hidden behind its hood. Her small tight ring of pink muscle nestled below her cunt winked at him. Sucking on the other hand’s index finger, with both innocence and wickedness shining in her eyes, she asked: “Do you want to fuck my baby cunt, Master Peter?”

It was simply too much for him. Without it having been touched the whole day, his cock started to spew streams of pearly semen onto the immature vixen’s body. As her hair, face, skinny chest and flat abdomen were anointed with his seed, she giggled in delight, still following the script his subconscious had written. Pleasure tore through his body like an explosion, making his legs tremble as the nirvana swamped his mind. He could only gasp as Ginny made him cum without a single touch...

For a brief moment and for eternity, he was lost in the pleasure of his orgasm. Eventually the pleasure subsided, leaving him breathless, but back to reality. Even though the orgasm would usually have allowed him to get control of his mind again, the dark wave of lust inside of him was not yet satisfied. It wanted to punish the minx; it wanted to devour her...

Lost in the surge of dark lust, Peter was now fully controlled by his desires. Using Pandora’s wand, he made his flaccid prick fill with blood again until it was as hard as it had ever been. Looking down at the smiling cock tease, he pounced, knocking the air out of her as his round body crashed onto her slight frame, both wands flying out of his hands.

As ever loyal to his subconscious commands, she offered no resistance as he started to bite and twist her tiny nipples, making them stiffen even as pain radiated out from them. His hard prick rubbed against her puffy petals, which soon grew moist as she lubricated under his command. Driven almost mad by his raging lust, he made her spread her thighs as far as she could with her hands, while he started to prod her tight slit with his slimy purple cock head.

Finally he could wait no longer. Savagely gripping her small shoulders, he shoved his short cock past her tight nether lips. She was as tight as a vice, making him strain as he slowly forced her warm inner walls apart. The effort of getting his penis inside of her was making his skin grow clammy with sweat. Whilst she was spared the pain of her hymen tearing due to her accident years ago, tears poured out of her eyes as the invading penis stretched her immature vagina open. Peter’s subconscious was not yet finished with her, so she was forced to cry out, even as she was defiled: “Yes, Master Peter, open me up!... Oh!... Stretch my baby cunt!... Tear me open!... Aaah!... Fuck me!”

Hearing the profanities was almost enough to set him off again, especially as her tight walls milked his aching cock as it sank ever deeper into her, but he was a bit more in control this time. Finally he was able to bury his complete length inside of her tight constricting cunt. Savouring the feeling of finally being balls deep in the little bitch, he looked down at her with dark eyes, his nerves twitching in pleasure. Responding to his subconscious desire, she made her walls clamp down on his as she begged: “Punish me with that thick cock, Master Peter, please... Make my tummy grow big, please Master Peter...”

Snarling like a wild animal, he started to slam his hips against hers with ever more force, driving his cock into her with furious strokes. With his lust completely out of control, his hands reached around Ginny’s skinny neck and started to squeeze. Her neck was so frail that it wouldn’t take much for him to snap it like a twig. As her semen splattered face started to grow pink as her air diminished, he relished the absolute power that he held over her. He moaned loudly as her cunt reflexively grew even tighter as he strangled her, her warm moist walls stroking every millimetre of his throbbing cock. Tears streamed out of her eyes again as she choked out: “Take me, Master Peter, make me your cunt...” 

With a roar he climaxed, flooding her unripe womb with his seed as lightning burned through his nerves. The pleasure was so absolute that it completely blanked out his mind, drowning him in the oblivion of a massive orgasm. His muscles went rigid, his hands locked around her throat...

A massive ‘crack’ tore through the air as a wave of magic blasted Peter away from Ginny, leaving the girl greedily gulping air as semen flowed out of her defiled cunt. Landing on his back, Peter was left unconscious.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
